Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-8}}{4^{-4}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{4^{-8}}{4^{-4}} = 4^{-8-(-4)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-8}}{4^{-4}}} = 4^{-4}} $